Just a kiss
by Left my heart in Paris
Summary: It almost ends with just a kiss goodnight...song fic for Tataalicat. just a kiss-lady Antebellum


**This is for Tataalicat because her computer's broken and she can't write it she's asked me to. It is a song fic for the song 'just a kiss' by lady Antebellum. When I first heard the song it screamed Jibbs to me and obviously it also did to Tataalicat. I hope it's good enough and you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Just a kiss.

As Gibbs lied in bed and watched the beautiful redhead sleep he couldn't help but feel more in loved with her than ever sometimes he loved her so much he found it physically hard to breathe . Sometimes he got so caught up in her that he forgot it was just an act they were undercover but actually the only acting part was being married he really did love her. If he ether thought otherwise he would just see her smile and the only way to describe it would be beautiful. It made her eyes sparkle and turn a more intense green than normal and he couldn't help but feel lost in them.

As he held her in his arms he couldn't help but want to tell her about his wife and daughter but then wouldn't it be moving too fast? Shouldn't they take thing slow? He didn't want to push her too much or scare her away.

_I've never opened up to anyone__  
><em>_so hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms__  
><em>_we don't need to rush this__  
><em>_let's just take this slow_

So just as he was about to fall asleep he couldn't help but memories of their first kiss in the moonlight and ever since then every time they touched he couldn't help but feel a fire between them every touch every kiss just set them on fire with a burning passion for each other. He loved her he really did but they needed to take things slow. She was the one he had been waiting for his whole life.

_just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight__  
><em>_just a__touch__in the fire burning so bright__  
><em>_and i don't want to mess this thing up__  
><em>_i don't want to push too far__  
><em>_just a shot in the__dark__that you just might__  
><em>_be the one i've been waiting for my__whole life__  
><em>_so baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

Jenny woke the next morning and couldn't help but feel so in love and she couldn't shake the feeling that being in his arms was so right even though it wasn't supposed to. She knew that if they spent more time together it would bring them closer and make her find the love she had always wanted but maybe that was the problem, she had a five point plan and he just didn't fit. She wanted him to she really did but he just didn't. So she had to leave him she had to move on she didn't want to say goodbye but she had to. He would always be in her memories especially tonight.

_No I don't want to say goodnight__  
><em>_I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams__  
><em>_tonight__  
><em>_tonight__  
><em>_tonight_

Gibbs woke up after hearing the soft click of the door shutting, he felt around for his lover but she wasn't there but her side of the bed was still warm. He opened his eyes and found a note. Even though it said that if he loved her he would let her go he just couldn't say goodbye.

As Jenny sat down on the train she couldn't help but think about their first kiss in the moonlight and the burning passion she had for him that was like a fire in her stomach. She couldn't help the tears spill down her cheek as he realised she was leaving the man she had been waiting for her whole life. And the last thing she and he had done was kiss goodnight.

As Jenny watched the rain trickle down the train windows much like the tears down her cheek something or more like someone caught her attention. Jethro was running to the train.

She wiped the tears away as he stepped on the carriage and approached her.

He began to speak "You're the one I've been waiting for my whole life, I don't want to mess this up or push to far but I don't want it to just end with a kiss goodnight" he said moving his hand to cup her cheek "Let's do this right" he whispered before kissing her lovingly on the lips taking her breath away.

When they pulled apart she smiled, her beautiful smile that made him fall more in love with him than he ever thought he could. "This had never felt so real, never felt so right" Jenny said as stood in the arms of the man she loved.

It almost ended with a just a kiss goodnight, they would make sure that never happened again.

_o baby I'm alright, oh, let's do this right, with just a kiss goodnight__  
><em>_with a kiss goodnight__  
><em>_kiss goodnight…_

The end…

**What did you guys think? Please review.**

**Was it how you wanted it Tataalicat? I hope it was all you wanted it to be.**

**Hope your computer Is fixed soon.**


End file.
